


Double Dip

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating kink, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lemy really needs to pee, but his aunt Leni is in the shower. It wouldn't hurt if he just hurries and does his business, right?





	Double Dip

**Author's Notes:**

A somewhat challenge that I did to prove a point. This features Lemy as Leni's male partner. If you don't know what he looks like (because I didn't bother taking the time to describe him in the fic) just google "lemy loud patanu lioxdz" and you should get a good look at him.

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

DOUBLE DIP

Steam fogged up the mirror.

Droplets of warm water ran down the curtain.

A shower rained down upon golden tresses.

Two hands were busy threading through the rays of sunshine, lathering them in shampoo.

Someone knocked at the bathroom door, and those hands stopped.

A woman turned her head toward the door, pulling the curtain aside so she could see.

Leni's defined face appeared, along with her full breasts, her stomach which still had a little curve to it from the last time she'd given birth, and her wide, motherly hips.

She was well in her thirties at this point. A strong woman that had everything she could possibly want. A steady job in the clothing design and retail business. Her own little nest of children. A loving husband.

The blonde got to spend a lot of time with her sisters because they all somehow managed to stay in the same home together after all of these years. And she had little nieces running around everywhere!

And she also had one nephew~

"Who is it?" the blonde's angelic voice called out.

She heard a boy's grunt.

"Lemy! Are you done yet? I gotta pee!"

Yeah, Leni loved all of her family. And they loved her.

It was only recently that Lemy had finally come of age to start loving the women in the household like a good brother, nephew, and son should.

Leni bit her lip as she left the curtain wide open and went back to shampooing her hair.

"The door's unlocked, Lemy. Come on in~"

The boy completely ignored the sound of the shower in his agony. He threw the door open before slamming it shut. Pulled his pants down. Aimed at the basin. And let it all go~

Leni was looking right at him the whole time.

Her hands were stroking toward the end of her hair, still coating her honeyed locks with shampoo. Her eyes were staring right at his flaccid cock as he released into the toilet.

He was fairly average really. Just like Lincoln, in fact. She wasn't expecting to see a monster pop out when he had to go after all! Hehe~

But… she was kinda curious how big he could get.

The first time she took Lincoln into her silky depths, she'd felt like she was going to rip in half. But all the tender touches, the snuggling, the wet kisses, and passionate words… it made her heart go fluttery, and it made her little girlhood go really wet.

She sighed as she remembered it.

Truly, an unforgettable night.

She looked at this young boy in front of her and her heart began speeding up.

Leni bit her lip as she backed up under the water, letting the warm spray wash away her suds.

She was a grown woman now. She wasn't as fragile as she once was.

Sure, she still liked gentle lovemaking and all that gushy romantic stuff.

But, she also wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. And right in that moment, Leni wanted to show her nephew how much she loved him, how much she adored having him around.

She stepped out from under the shower's spray right as Lemy started shaking his dick above the toilet.

The woman didn't know why, but… seeing him handling his cock… it was making her warm and wet.

And it wasn't just because of the water pelting her from above.

The boy finally finished and stuffed his dick back into his pants. He flushed the toilet and turned toward the sink-

And immediately froze dead in his tracks.

Leni was standing there, staring at his crotch with fiery eyes, biting her lip; her hands were cupping her breasts, her fingers tweaking her nipples. Even her thighs were grinding against her pussy!

She looked up at his shocked eyes.

"Hey, Lemy~"

The boy gulped and turned his eyes away. The adults in the house might be comfortable with being open about their sexuality, but that didn't mean he was.

A blush crept up his cheeks as his aunt's perfect image was imprinted on his mind.

"H-hi, Aunt Leni. I'm sorry, I… I didn't realize you were in the shower…"

God, he was such an idiot. Didn't even hear the shower running because he was too busy grunting and whining like a little girl!

The woman finally turned her away from him. She pushed the curtain the rest of the way open.

Her long legs stepped out of the tub, a million droplets of water racing down every curve on her body.

She heard the boy gulp, and she turned her eyes back onto him; lidded and teasing.

"I don't mind you walking in while I'm showering, cutie~"

Her hand grabbed a towel, and she bent at the hip to start drying herself off from her feet up to her hip.

Lemy just stood there, staring at her assets.

It just so happened that his voluptuous aunt had turned away from him. So, as she was bent forward and drying her little toes, her wide ass was wiggling right in front of his face. Her damp flower was spread right before him. Pink and glistening.

He tugged on his collar before looking away.

"Don't be afraid, honey~"

He felt his heart jerk. He turned back to her, but… she wasn't looking at him. Did she… did she somehow know what he was doing?

She bent back up and turned to face him, wrapping the towel around her back and beginning to shake it back and forth to dry off her back; her breasts swung and bounced wildly with the vigorous motion.

"You don't have to stare at me, baby…" She winked at him. "You can touch me, too~"

With that, she turned back around and started drying off her front.

Lemy stayed back, watching his blonde aunt's ass jiggle as she moved the towel over her breasts.

She moaned as the rough fabric scratched her nipples; and the sound made his dick twitch.

He was already fully erect. Damn!

The young boy bit his lip and looked at the door.

It was closed.

He looked back at his aunt.

No one would have to know he touched her…

She could keep a secret. Maybe. She was horrible about surprise parties and the like, but… surely she wouldn't tell her husband that she let his son (and her nephew) touch her naked, wet, hot milf body… right?

He tired looking at it from every angle… every curve… every inch of soft skin, and aroused flesh, and-

Dammit! He was too horny to think straight!

He sighed and started forward.

He loved his aunt.

She just so happened to be super sexy.

She also just so happened to be super naked.

And also incredibly wet.

Which only made her that much more sexy to his boy mind.

He loved her with his heart, and he wanted to fuck her with his body.

She offered to let him touch her, so… really… why shouldn't he?

All of the adults communicated their love for each other with physical touches. So, maybe… this was Leni's way of telling him it was alright to… to become a man.

The mature woman was drying off one of her armpits when she felt two small hands grab her hips.

A saucy smirk slid onto her face.

He gave her a little squeeze, and she rewarded him with a very arousing moan.

"Mmmm~ Lemy, that felt good."

She could feel his warm breaths on her back, making her spine tingle.

His feet bumped into hers.

Huh. Wasn't he wearing shoes earlier?

Leni decided to quit playing games and turn around.

And when she did, she gasped.

Not only was he naked just like her, but he was hard as a rock.

And she was right. The boy was the spitting image of his dad.

Down to the very last inch~

"So, honey, how do I look?" she teased.

The boy put his hands on her stomach. Pressing into her gentle curves, he felt the underlying muscle.

While she might still have some fat on her body from motherhood, she'd taken up jogging with her sister, Lynn to stay in shape.

She considered herself a well-rounded woman in the looks department and took her health seriously.

But, to Lemy?

" _You're beautiful~_ "

Leni sighed as the boy pressed his lips to her stomach. She could feel his hard dick jabbing her thigh as her nephew started trailing kisses toward her breasts.

"Am I sexy?" she bit her lip in anticipation as his hands cupped the undersides of her boobs.

The young male pulled his lips off her skin and looked at her breasts. Full of milk, capped with rosy peaks, perfectly round.

He looked into her eyes.

" _Very sexy_."

She groaned as his lips captured one of her nipples, his tongue flicking her aroused bud and his mouth sucking on her.

Her hands went to his hair, and she held him to her teat, her horniness mixing perfectly with her motherly instinct to feed.

No milk came out, but the boy happily feasted on her breast before switching to her other teat to give it the same treatment.

The woman leaned back, her back pressing against the sink.

Her nephew kept pushing into her, pinning her to the countertop.

He must have gotten that aggressiveness from his mother, Luna.

It made Leni smile; only for her to let out a moan as his dick slid between her thighs and started fucking her legs.

The boy was groaning as he suckled on her breast, and she couldn't have that.

She didn't want him to finish without touching her properly.

She used her hands in his hair to pull him off her chest.

Lemy looked at her in surprise.

"Did I do something wrong? You sounded like you, um, were enjoying it."

She smiled. She knew she was always a bit… loud… with her sexual enthusiasm.

"I did very much, but I know something you and I both can do that's also enjoyable~"

The young boy watched as his aunt lifted herself up onto the counter and spread her legs.

She hooked her finger and beckoned him forward, while her other hand opened her pussy lips: providing him the perfect target for his rocket to strike.

"Why don't you show me how hard you can love me, baby?"

He took his cock in his hand and stepped toward her, giving himself a few strong pumps.

Leni bit her lip as she looked at his virile meat. It was already leaking cum.

Some perverse part of her mind wondered if… if he was old enough to have little Lemys swimming around in his boycum.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

He could make her pregnant.

But, as he spread her legs wider and pressed his cockhead to her leaky entrance, pushing inside inch by inch, until with a grunt he'd impaled her on his entire dick; his heavy balls pressing into her crotch.

The woman threw her head back and put her hands on her nephew shoulders.

Even if her mind was telling her it was a bad idea, and to exercise caution, her body was telling her to screw herself. Literally.

"Ahhh!" She moaned like a lecherous whore. "Go on! Fuck me! Fuck me, baby!"

The boy pulled himself back out, grabbing his dick in his hand and smacking her clit with his very tip. He smeared their oozing mixture all over her hood, making the woman moan and flex her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

"Oh~ Don't tease me, Lemy. Put it back in."

She leaned forward and pecked his forehead right as he started to place his dick at her wet hole again.

He looked up and his breath caught.

She was so close; the smell of her shampoo filled his lungs.

He slammed his thin hips into her thick thighs, and the woman cried out his name.

The boy's hands grappled her hips as he threw himself into fucking her, wild and passionate. Barely able to breathe, his eyes clenched shut, and his face burning red.

Leni's nails went back to his head, and she pulled him to her breast, forcing his lips back onto her nipple. She screamed as his teeth grabbed her teat and he began suckling on her once again.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckkeepgoingdontstop!"

Oh, he didn't plan to. His bony legs were moving as fast as they could, spearing his dick into his aunt's pussy like nothing else mattered.

The woman bared her throat, arching her head back to the medicine cabinet. She let out a scream as his boy cock hit her g-spot, and just kept battering away at it. Over and over again. Her nails scraped through his hair; and when he moved to her other breast to start sucking on her other teat, she let out another little scream of pleasure.

"Oh, God, you're just like Luna! You're an animal, Lemy! D-don't stop! Keep fucking me!"

His hands gripped her tighter, and his cock became a blur as he plowed her mature pussy. He felt a burning pressure building up, and he knew what was coming. His jabs became desperate and haphazard, hitting all of her walls, her g-spot, her cervix even… in random, powerful thrusts.

"L-Leni, I'm about to- a-about to-" he could barely pull in the air in his lungs necessary to speak.

She gasped and pulled her head forward to look at him.

"D-don't cum in me, baby. Your father- nngh~ oh, God, that feels so good! …he'll get upset if you impregnate me."

The boy nodded, trying his best to hold back.

The problem was… he was close, but Leni wasn't. She was still holding him close, and urging him to fuck her.

"Just keep going… a little more. You can always pull out, Lemy… j-just make me cum. Make me cum so hard I milk your cock dry!"

And he did just that. Fucking her, throwing his weight into it, grunting, panting against her breasts. His cock had already grown, was already plugging up her hole; making the tight space that much tighter.

Leni knew it, but she didn't care.

"D-don't stop, don't stop. Fuck me, Lemy, fuck me!"

The boy grit his teeth as he sheathed himself inside his aunt, jerked back out; fucking himself back up to her cervix… his swollen head wedged tight against her little opening in the very back.

Leni leaned back and moaned like a cheap whore as she felt the boy quake in his arms.

"L-Lemy, are you cumming in me?"

Oh, God, he was. He couldn't stop!

He pulled out just a little, feeling his thick wad of cum start to slip out of her cervix, but then he fucked his hips into her again, nice and slow and deep, and he plugged up her entire passage; forcing his cum straight into her womb.

Leni groaned as she felt his wet heat settle into her uterus.

The boy pulled back and slammed forward again, rocking his aunt's body against the cabinet, releasing another thick load into her baby factory.

The blonde woman bit her lip and squirmed. She felt so full with all of his  _probably_  fertile semen sloshing around in her womb.

She really hoped she didn't release an egg soon or she'd get pregnant for sure.

The boy finally started to slip his dick out, and his cum gushed out onto the counter, splashing over the woman's parted thighs.

His mind finally remembered what she'd told him, and he started freaking out.

"Fuck! I'm sorry! I-I… you felt so good, I-"

He paused as she reached her hand down and scooped up his spunk. Her other hand parted her pussy lips, and she began dumping his load back into her wet furnace.

Lemy gulped as he watched his cum ooze into her depths. He looked up into her lidded eyes.

"Y-you're on birth control, r-right?"

She'd have to be. She fucked dad all the time!

Leni moaned as her finger slipped inside her coochie, pushing his cum deeper and deeper. Her other hand went to her breast and started fondling her nipple. Both rosy peaks were hard and wet from when her little nephew had sucked on them.

She looked him straight in the eye as she slowly fucked herself with her finger, making sure none of his boycum slipped back out.

She bit her lip and growled.

"No, I'm not. What would your father think? You just planted your fertile seeds in my garden, Lemy. What would he say if you made his wife pregnant with your baby?"

The boy's heart nearly gave out… both in total fear… and alarming arousal.

"I-I-I…"

The woman cupped her sex and let herself down onto the ground.

She eyed his fuck tool.

Her own heart was racing; her own lust was pushing her on.

"Sit on the bathtub wall, Lemy."

He gulped, but obeyed his aunt. He was still just a boy after all. She was the adult. She held all the power in this situation.

He rested on the basin wall.

Leni kept fingering herself, swirling his cum around with her own lube.

"You didn't get me off, little boy. You bred me like a bitch and didn't let me cum, too."

She turned around and backed up toward him.

"Grab my hips and slide yourself back in, Lemy."

The boy's hands trembled as they took ahold of her and helped her angle toward him.

"B-but, Leni, I just came in you, shouldn't you-"

The woman put her hands on her knees and, as soon as she felt his leaking tip touch her lips, she slammed her hips down; sucking him all the way inside in one go.

"Fuck!" she cried out as she lifted herself up, and slammed back down.

The boy forgot what he was saying. His dick was mostly hard still, but the longer she worked him with her cunt, the harder he got… until he was back to full mast.

He watched as his cum slowly oozed from her pussy, creaming down his dick. A perfect lube for his aunt's fast pace.

She rocked him harder and harder, swiftly bringing herself back up to her previous height of pleasure.

One hand moved to her pussy, and she started rubbing her clit hard and fast.

"Ho-ly shiiiit!" she screamed as her orgasm finally hit her, and she slammed herself pussy down around him, grasping him like a glove.

Lemy grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. His cheeks twitched, the veins in his neck were about to pop out. He was trying his damn best not to get too aroused, but fuck it all if her pussy wasn't the best thing he'd ever had wrapped around his hard cock.

The woman finally let up and slipped herself off his dick. Leni stood up on shaky legs. She turned around to face him, and she wiped her sweat from her forehead.

"Wow! That… that was totes some good exercise!"

She laughed as she panted for breath. She didn't even care as his cum kept dripping down her thighs; like an endless source of his sperm had been deposited into her well of life.

But, then, she looked down and saw the poor boy was still hard. His dick was throbbing and aching to release a second time. His face was screwed up in arousal.

He must have tried his absolute best not to bust his nut inside her damp walls again.

She giggled.

He was such a cutie~

"Come on, Lemy."

She turned back to the sink and put her hands on it, spreading her legs wide.

"It's your turn, young man~" she bit her lip as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He stood up on his own shaky legs; his hard cock stood upright, already aiming at her pussy.

The boy walked up to her and put his hands on her waist.

Leni shivered.

He went to jab at her, but…

Ok, he wasn't tall enough.

He was like those little dogs trying to breed a Great Dane.

Leni chuckled as he kept trying to enter her, only to miss or hit her at all the wrong angles.

"I-it's ok," she giggled. "Just get the stool your sisters use so they can reach the sink."

He sighed, feeling his cheeks burn with shame, but… he kicked it over and stood up on it.

The extra eight inches of height was enough for him to line himself up just right and sheath his dick into her tight core in a slow thrust.

Leni purred as he kept entering her slowly, and then groaned when he finally bumped into her cervix.

"Do you feel good, baby?" she asked her nephew right as she squeezed her muscles around him.

Lemy grunted and fell forward, hugging himself tightly to his aunt's back.

"Y-y-yeah, too good. I-I'm already about to-"

She licked her lips.

"Do it."

He choked on his spit, but he couldn't refuse her. He couldn't even think about entertaining that idea.

He pulled out and slammed back in; starting his rhythm up once more as he fucked her just as wild and passionate as before.

She grunted and her hands slipped across the counter from the pure force he was using to sex her. She could barely hold herself up. But, she didn't want him to slow down.

"That's right, honey, fuck me~ Use my pussy to get off~ F-fuck, you feel so good, so deep in my tight cunt," she moaned and hung her head, her long hair falling down into the sink.

She looked down between her legs where his dick was spearing her core. She bit her lip and purred as she watched her pussy open and close around him with each thrust.

"Are you g-getting close?" she asked.

He couldn't answer. He was too busy fucking her senseless to even think anymore.

But she could tell, not just by the constant stream of swears and "Oh, God, you're so fucking tight, Leni!" but also by the way his balls had ascended and started twitching, the way his dick was throbbing dangerously inside her silky depths, and how erratic his desperate breathing was on her naked back.

"Cum in me, little man~" she purred as her fingers stretched out across the countertop, clawing at it like a feline in heat.

Finally, his eyes blinked open… he felt his dick pulsing with extreme need. Oh fuck!

Wait, what did she just-

"B-but, you're not on birth control!" he forced out in a hurried yelp.

"I don't care anymore. You've probably already knocked me up anyway~"

She squeezed her pussy around him, and the boy cried out.

"Come on, you know you want to, Lemy~ You know you want to shoot your thick load into my defenseless, fertile pussy~"

She growled as his dick pulsed again. So close~ So very close~

"You need to do it, baby. You need to fuck your cum into my womb. You need to fill me up and make sure I get pregnant."

Leni sighed as she felt his thrusts increase in speed.

"That's right, stud. Fuck your aunt like a good little boy. Breed her like she's your bitch in heat~"

Lemy let out a loud yelp as he sheathed himself to her core, kissing her womb with his leaking tip. And he panted and spasmed and fell apart, holding onto her back to keep from falling over as he released all his pent up cum straight into her belly.

Leni quivered as her tummy filled up with warmth again; even more this time. So much more.

He held on tight as his dick kept shooting his spunk deep into her, plugging up her pussy so it couldn't leak back out.

When he finally stopped inseminating her, he slipped out and-

Leni's fingers immediately went down and pinched her lips shut, to stem the flow.

"Oh, fuck, Lemy… you put so much in me."

She turned away from the counter and faced him, tilting herself onto one side as she stared down at him with smoky eyes filled with animalistic passion.

"You're such a naughty boy, just like your father~"

She bent down and pressed her lips to his cheek; sliding them over to the corner of his mouth. She parted them and spoke against his warm lips.

"Mmm, you fucked me so good~"

She kissed him, slipping her tongue between his lips.

She pulled away with a gasp before either of them could get too excited.

Leni flicked his nose as she went to grab her panties.

She wiggled her wide hips as she pulled them up.

Lemy gulped as she finally released her pussy, and her hole opened up, and his cum started to ooze out…

But then, her underwear was pulled tight, and his aunt used her fingers to press the dampening fabric into her lips; purposely giving herself a cameltoe just to try and stop his load from leaving her depths.

She giggled as she wrapped her hair up in a towel. She didn't even bother wrapping one around her chest.

She opened the door and started walking to her bedroom.

Leni suddenly paused and twisted her head around her shoulder, giving the boy a kiss and a wink.

"Come on, Lemy. Let's go to my room, and I can show you the best positions for putting a baby in your naughty aunt's belly~"

The boy's cheeks exploded as half his sisters heard Leni say that… but he followed her anyway.

He saw some of them gaping as they witnessed her panties soak clean through. The fabric couldn't stop it. It was too much. And his cum started slipping down her thighs.

He heard a few of them swear. One even grinded her thighs together.

But, he only had eyes for his beautiful aunt.

She opened the door and beckoned him to lay on the bed.

The door closed behind them, and for the rest of the day, Leni Loud proved to her whole family that she could be just as loud as any of them.

Probably more.

A whole lot more.

"AHHH! SHIT! FUCK ME!  _FUCK ME!_ "


End file.
